


Team 7 Chat

by Lxllipop



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, M/M, chat fic, just me and my humor, no beta we die like men, will add relationships and characters as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxllipop/pseuds/Lxllipop
Summary: AU where everyone in Naruto has a phone and Naruto decided to make a Team 7 chat, where he gradually adds more people.The fic is better than the description I swear.





	1. Chapter 1

**ramenlord** _created a new group chat._

**_ramenlord_ ** _added_ **_sakupunch_ , _sasuke_  ** _and_ **_cakekashi_  ** _into the group chat._

**sasuke:** what the hell is this

 **ramenlord:** omg sasuke izs a grouo chat go with thw timez

 **sakupunch:** Naruto, learn how to spell.

 **ramenlord:** i dont want to

 **sasuke:**  

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**ramenlord:** dont leave us again sasuque

**_ramenlord_ ** _has added_ **_sasuke_ ** _into the group chat._

**sakupunch:** Naruto, why

 **cakekashi:** someones salty :3c

 **ramenlord:** youre one to talk sennsei jfc

 **cakekashi:** what r u talking about im sweet

 **sakupunch:** First of all, sensei you're not twelve, so stop.

 **sakupunch:** Second of all, Obito.

**cakekashi:**

**cakekashi:** I came out to have a good time, but I honestly feel so attacked right now.

 **sasuke:** Naruto I can hear you groaning through the wall. Shut up.

 **ramenlord:** smh

 **ramenlord:** sensei shut up 

 **cakekashi:** rood

 **ramenlord:** also sasque

 **ramenlord:** this isnr an essay in school dattebayo

 **sakupunch:** So you write 'dattebayo'?

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** I bet you even have it as a shortcut.

**ramenlord:**

**_ramenlord_ ** _has left the group chat._

**sasuke:**

**sasuke:**... sasque?

 **sakupunch:** I can't deal with this.

**_sakupunch_ ** _has left the group chat._

**cakekashi:** now its only u n me

 **sasuke:** No, it's only you.

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**cakekashi:** I

 **cakekashi:** awww

****


	2. Chapter 2

**_ramenlord_  ** **__** _has added **sasuke, sakupunch** and  **cakekashi** into the group chat._

**ramenlord:** where the f are u sesnei

 **cakekashi:** lost on the road of lyf

 **sakupunch:** sensei

 **sakupunch:** youre in the park

 **sakupunch:** reading  _porn_

 **cakekashi:** I am not! >:()

 **sakupunch:** I can  _see_ you

 **cakekashi:** o shit rlly?

 **sakupunch:** So you _are_ in the park!

**cakekashi:**

**cakekashi:** fuck

_**cakekashi** has left the group chat._

**sasuke:** you're blowing up my goddamn notifications. shut the fuck up. I'm trying to mediate.

 **ramenlord:** im coming over brb

**sasuke:** what the fuck no 

**sasuke:** don't you dare.

**sakupunch:** ishipit

**sasuke:** what

**ramenlord:** what

**sakupunch:** what

**ramenlord:** GODDAMMIT SASUKE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR

**ramenlord:** yelling no will not make me go away

**ramenlord:** ooh an open window!

**_sakupunch_ ** _has added **cakekashi** into the group chat._

**ramenlord:** Saku wth

**sakupunch:** Sorry guys he bugged me until I added him back

**sakupunch:** screenshot.jpg

**cakekashi** _:_ my cute little pups are so mean omg

**sakupunch:** I'm outside buying groceries and 

**sakupunch:** I just heard a shriek and a bang what the hell.

**ramenlord:** so I'm like climbing through the window, right?

**ramenlord:** when im in i start looking for sasuke

**ramenlord:** then i found him under another window 

**ramenlord:**  i snuck behind him and breathed in one of his ears

**ramenlord:**  h E SHRIEKED IT WAS SO FUCKIBG GIRLY

**ramenlord:** AND THEN KAKADHISWNSHEI FELL OUTTA THE TREE BEHIND DA WINDOS

**ramenlord:** SASQE WAS AO RED ASHGSHAHAGAG

**ramenlord:**  s h i t

**_ramenlord_ ** _changed their name to **see me at my funeral.**_

**see me at my funeral:** He's dead. 

 **cakekashi:** omfg sasuke that's not how ur supposed to unlock ur frickin shadingan

 **** **see me at my funeral:** Don't tell me what to do.

 **sakupunch:** just got home, what happened?

 **cakekashi:** scroll up

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** Don't bang Naruto up too much, we have missions to do tomorrow.

 **see me at my funeral:** hn

* * *

**_see me at my funeral_ ** _changed their name to **stayinalive.**_

_**stayinalive** added  **biteme, bugsrawesome, beautIno™, smolbean, troublesome** and  **myfood** into the group chat._

_**stayinalive** changed the chat name to  **KonohaTeams™.**_

**stayinalive:** Welcome toooooooo!!!

 **stayinalive:** the best fucking thing to ever happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**beautIno™** : Naruto

 **beautIno™:** why

 **beautIno™:** where is he anyway?

 **troublesome:** trblsmedzdgshjshshshrzeuhrjrd

 **myfood:** Sorry, he feel asleep writing that.

 **sakupunch:** It's fine. Naruto is... I don't know.

 **sasuke:** he's here

**sasuke:** stupidNaruto.png

**smolbean:** His head is on ur lap!!!

 **sakupunch:** omg ishipit

 **smolbean:** Me too, Sakura-chan

 **cakekashi:** has anyone seen mah mask? I can't go out liek dis

**sakupunch:**

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**sakupunch:** omw

 **smolbean:** quick babe

 **smolbean:** I got ur back

**myfood:**

**troublesome:**

**beautIno™:**

**bugsrawesome:**

**biteme:**

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**beautIno™:** since when were you dating?

 **sakupunch:** since naruto started pining for sasuke and sasuke stole not so discreet glances at naru

**stayinalive:**

**sasuke:**

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**stayinalive** _ **:**_ omg

 **stayinalive:** o m g

 **stayinalive:** brb gotta get meself a BF

 **sakupunch:** okay, I'm here 

 **sakupunch:**  holy shit he's only in his pants--

 **smolbean:** do he got that booty?

 **sakupunch:** he dooooo

 **sakupunch:** OKAY I GOT A PIC WITHOUT HIS MASK- 

**sakupunch:** [ hesgonnakillme.jpg ](https://i.stack.imgur.com/PfG7T.jpg)

**beautIno™:** why is your sensei so handsome

 **biteme:** naruto just ran past me only in his black pants????

**biteme:** _wtf_

**sakupunch:**???

 **biteme:** Hes got abs???? and a lot of muscles what the hell

 **biteme:** a fucking six-pack 

**sakupunch:**

**beautIno™:**

**smolbean:** sasuke u better watch out or someone's gun steal ur man

 **myfood:** was naruto running in the 90's

 **sakupunch:** chojis not as pure as I thought he was

 **troublesome:** hs a memr wht dd u expct

 **cakekashi:** I found my mask! ^v^

 **beautIno™:** why r u so handsome

 **cakekashi:** o sheet a fangirl b ye-

_**cakekashi** has left the group chat._

**beautIno™:** I'm not!

**sakupunch:**

**smolbean:**

**troublesome:**

**myfood:**

**biteme:**

**sakupunch:** I mean

 **beautIno™:** shut up

 **stayinalive:** GUESS WHO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND

**_stayinalive_ ** _has changed their name to **happilyinlove.**_

**sakupunch:** the ship has sailed

 **smolbean:** congratulations naruto-kun!

 **troublesome:** cngrts 

 **myfood:** knew it 

 **biteme:** tell me ur secret Naruto

 **beautIno™:** can I plan the wedding

 **bugsrawesome:** don't let sasuke bug u 

**sakupunch:**

**sakupunch:** shino was silent this whole time and made a comeback with this lame ass pun 

_**happilyinlove** has added  **sasuke** into the chat._

_**happilyinlove** has changed  **sasuke** 's nickname to  **narutosproperty.**_

 

 **narutosproperty:** naruto no

 **happilyinlove:** naruto yes

 **narutosproperty:** babe no

**happilyinlove:**

**happilyinlove:** sorry

 **biteme:** #whipped

 **happilyinlove:** i can't hear you over the sound of me not being single 

 **biteme:** broruto 


	4. Chapter 4

**biteme:** btw whsy the hell is not our sensei here

 **myfood:**  now that you say it, why isn't ours here too?

 **cakekashi:**  cuz they aint as cool as me

 **cakekashi:**  duh

 **happilyinlove:** jfc sensei stfu

 **cakekashi:**  why r my cute lil pups so rood

 **sakupunch:**  That is because you are our sensei.

 **sakupunch:**  duh

**sasuke:**

**sasuke:** sensei

 **sasuke:**  why isn't a group of Uchiha's called a Sharingang?

 **cakekashi:** because they're all Sharingone

 **happilyinlove** **:** Ouchiha

**sasuke:**

**_sasuke_ ** _has left the group chat._

**happilyinlove:** oh shit 

 **happillyinlove:**  he's probs planning to go kill itachi again brb

 **beautIno™:** everyone is so extra omg

 **beautIno™:** where is everyone tho

 **myfood:** well, shikamaru is at home, sleeping

 **myfood:**  sakura and hinata are on a date

 **myfood:**  shino is training his kikaichu

 **myfood:** naruto is currently talking sasuke out of revenge

 **myfood:** kakashi-sensei is somewhere reading porn

 **myfood:** and asuma-sensei is flirting with kurenai-sensei

 **beautIno™:** and kiba is?

 **myfood:** who

 **beautIno™:** are you still salty about him eating your food

**myfood:**

**myfood:** duh

 **biteme:** bite me

 **myfood:** ew no

 **myfood:**  thats disgusting

 **biteme:** I

**_biteme_ ** _has changed their name to **dogboy.**_

**dogboy:** there

 **beautIno™:** brb imma add asuma-sensei

_**beautIno™** has added  **smokinhot**  to the group chat._

**smokinhot:** the hell is this

 **cakekashi:** asuma

 **cakekashi:** not in front of the kids omg asuma

 **cakekashi:**  what would kurenai say

 **smokinhot:** oh shi- crap

 **cakekashi:** ##whipped

 **beautIno™:** ##whipped

 **smokinhot:** even my own kid

 **smokinhot:**  why

 **happilyinlove:** im back what happened

 **cakekashi:**  nothing much

**_happilyinlove_ ** _has added **sasuke** to the group chat._

**sasuke:** why cant i leave

 **happilyinlove:** no one can leave bae

* * *

 **sasuke:** my boyfruad isj sp cite

 **sakupunch:** 'boyfruad'

 **sasuke:** hi eyse r so blu

 **sasuke:** and hisa hari comined w his smle is liek a sushine

 **sakupunch:** omg sasuke it's 4am go to sleep

 **sasuke:** but my boofrand

 **smolbean:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP BITCH

**sasuke:**


	5. Chapter 5

**sasuke:** jfc im leaving

**sakupunch:**  what happened?

**happilyinlove:** so

**happilyinlove:** we r sittin in his living room, doing the pocky challenge 

**happilyinlove:** and just before our lips touch, itachi breaks the pockey in two with his hand, forcing us apart

**dogboy:** lmao #cockblocked

**happilyinlove:** _STILL CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND ME NOT BEIMNG SINGLE_

**dogboy:** one day

**dogboy:**  o n e day

**dogboy:** thats not going to work

**sasuke:**  bye

**cakekashi:** naru-chin

**cakekashi:** stop ur bf before he kills itachi

**happilyinlove:** on it

* * *

**smolbean:** now that i think about it....

**smolbean:** why isnt team ten here?

**happilyinlove:** team who ttebayo

**cakekashi:** doctor who

**sasuke:** what

**sakupunch:** what

**cakekashi:** waht

**cakekashi:** *porn

**cakekashi:** ***what

**troublesome:** ty r nt hr cz no dt kw tm

**myfood:** translation: They are not here, bevause naruto doesn't know them

**troublesome:** ts

**my food:** no problem

**beautIno™:** shikamaru

**beautIno™:** do you know what will happen if you dont stop being lazy?

**beautIno™:** _that_ will happen

_**troublesome** has left the group chat._

**beautIno™:** tch

**beautIno™:** Shino, you were trying to find new ways to use mite, right?

**bugsrawesome:** I mite be

**beautIno™** _has left the chat._

* * *

**smolbean** _has added_ **GREENBEAST** , **BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF** , **weapons** _and_   **fAtE**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: MY RIVAL**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO BE OUTSIDE TRAINING WITH MY STUDENTS**

**GREENBEAST: IT TRULY IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY, GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: VERY YOUTHFUL, LEE!**  ✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧

**GREENBEAST: GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: LEE!**

**GREENBEAST: GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: LEE!**

**GREENBEAST: GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: LEE!**

**GREENBEAST: GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: LEE!**

**GREENBEAST: GAI-SENSEI!**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: LEE!**

[Abbreviated due to lenght]

* * *

**weapons:** kill me

**fAtE:** gladly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not much but its all i have :')


	6. Chapter 6

**fAtE:**  oh no

 **smolbean:** what is it?? who died???

 **fAtE:** i think i just felt an emotion

 **smolbean:** jfc neji-niisan get over your fucking self

 **fAtE:** heck no

* * *

*3 AM*

 **sasuke:** if cinderellas shoe fit perfectly why did it fall of

 **sasuke:** lasgna is just sphagheti flavured cake

 **sasuke:** bathtbs ar judt reversd boazs

 **sasuke:** tge brsin namrd itswfl

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: I HAVE COME TO A YOUTHFUL REALIZATION THANKS TO YOU, YOUNG SASUKE.**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: NOW COME JOIN THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: COME, TRAIN WITH US**

**sasuke:** goddamn why the fuck not

* * *

*7 AM*

 **sasuke:** i hte mysrlf

 **sasuke:** IM DEFECTING TO FUCKING SUNA BYE BITCHES

 **sasuke:** ALSO im taking naruto with me

 **cakekashi:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **beautIno™:** nooooooooooooooo

 **troublesome:** no

 **my food:** nooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **sakupunch:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **smol bean:** noooooooooooooo

 **fAtE:** heck yea

 **dogboy:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **smokinhot:** y tf should i care

 **beautIno™:** i am sorry my sensei is an embarassement to the whole world, i will go discipline him now

 **bugsrawesome:** it would bug me if you took him with you

 **happilyinlove** has changed their name to  **notleavingichiraku**

 **sasuke:** babe why

* * *

 **cakekashi:** so you just blew up the market and two cats

 **sasuke:** just, let me say, from the bottom of my heart

 **sasuke:** my bad

 **cakekashi:** i am

 **cakekashi:** _so_ proud of you rn

* * *

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: MY RIVAL**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: YOU HAVE, YET AGAIN, BEATEN ME AT SCALING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT USING ONLY ONE HAND**

**cakekashi:** mah

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: SO HIP AND COOL**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME, MY RIVAL**

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: NOW, AS PUNISHMENT FOR LOSING, I WILL SCALE THE MONUMENT USING ONLY MY TONGUE**

**cakekashi:** i see

 **cakekashi:** good luck

**BLUEBEASTOFTHELEAF: THANK YOU, MY RIVAL. NOW, I AM OFF TO THE MONUMENT.**

**weapons:** i am so sorry

 **cakekashi:**  i feel more sorry for you

 **weapons:** i

 **weapons:** youre right

 **weapons:** im not even insulted

* * *

 **notleavingichiraku:** i love all my friends, i also love how they

 **notleavingichiraku:** *clenches fist*

 **notleavingichiraku:** fucking abandon me all the time

 **sasuke:** I JUST WENT TO THE FUCKING STORE

* * *

 **myfood:** should i buy a phone or 1000 glazed donuts

 **beautIno™:** the phone 

 **myfood:**...

 **myfood:** oops

* * *

 **smol bean:** saku, honey, is that a dead body?

 **sakupunch:** maybe?

 **smol bean:** it is, i can see it right in front of me

 **sakupunch:** i promise ill clean it up before dinner!

 **smol bean:** okay, just done forget

* * *

 **notleavingichiraku:** IRUKA-NII IS GOING TO BE JOINING WOOOOOOOOOO

 **cakekashi:** yeshhhhhhhh

 **notleavingichiraku:** what

 **cakekashi:** what

 **notleavingichiraku:** nevermind

 **notleavingichiraku** _has added_   **sea dolphins**

 **sea dolphins:** why am i here

 **notleavingichiraku:** to suffer

 **sea dolphins:** i didnt raise you to be like this

 **notleavingichiraku:**  you did

 **sea dolphins:** oh, yeah, youre right

 **cakekashi:**  hello, iruka-sensei! nice to see you here (V✪ω✪V)

 **sea dolphins:** hello kakashi-sensei, it is not so nice to see  _you_ here

 **cakekashi:** im heartbroken, truly,

 **cakekashi:** you shattered my heart into pieces that cannot be glued together

 **sea dolphins:** good

 **cakekashi:** (V ´ ⋏` V)

 **sea dolphins:** /╲/\╭( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)╮/\╱\

 **notleavingichiraku:**  what the fuck

 **sea dolphins:** confuse, dont abuse

 **sea dolphins:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͡°)/\╱\

 **sea dolphins:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)/\╱\

 **sea dolphins:** ┬┴┬┴┤/╲/( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)/\╱\

 **sea dolphins:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ε==/╲/( ͡° ͡° ͜ل͜ ͡° ͡°)/\╱\

 **cakekashi:** ┐(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)┌

 **notleavingichiraku:** i

 **notleavingichiraku:** i cant deal with this

**notleavingichiraku** _has left the group chat._


	7. Chapter 7

**god** _has joined the group chat._

notleavingichiraku:who the fuck

sea dolphins:language

notleavingichiraku: _whom_ the fuck

sea dolphins:n O

god: i came to show u some pictures uwu

notleavingichiraku:oow-oo?

cakekashi: what is going on

sasuke: why am i still here

sakupunch: because you love naruto

sasuke: 

sasuke: tru

god:anywayhereugolmao.jpg

notleavingichiraku:is

notleavingichiraku:is that me

cakekashi: and me, yes

sasuke:...

sasuke:socute

sea dolphins:im saving this

god:go ahead :3

god: btw what day is it today?

 **notleavingichiraku** changed their name to **its-wednesday-my-dudes**

sasuke:oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sakupunch: i hate each and every one of you

sakupunch: except my beautiful wife hina

smol bean: (▰˘◡˘▰)

god: i though i was the fucked up one but woop here we are

god: myhandslipped.png

smol bean: im sorry sakura but that is my new wife

sakupunch: im sorry hinata but that is my new wife

smol bean: wait wtf

sakupunch: have i ever told you how much i love you

its-wednesday-my-dudes: who is she

cakekashi: ur mom

its-wednesday-my-dudes: no u

cakekashi: i see why that went wrong

sasuke: bitch thats really our mom wake up america

sakupunch: america who

sasuke: yo idfk

god: naruto change ur username it takes too long to type ffs

 **its-wednesday-my-dudes** _has changed their username to_ **nah bitch**

 **god** h _as changed_ **nah bitch** _'s username to_ **loser**

loser: fuck u

god: no u

loser: you got me there

loser: but wait thats really my mom

cakekashi: ye, she was called hte Red Hot Habanero

god: nvm that look at this cutie

god: lookathislittlesmile.jpg

loser: ill see you all in hell

sasuke: i wont

loser: but babe

sasuke: BuT bAbE

sasuke: hahabitch.png

sea dolphins: haha

loser: I WAS BE T R A YE D

loser: BY MA OWN FLE SH ABD B L O OD

sea doplhins: no you were not

loser: no i was not

cakekashi: \˚ㄥ˚\

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have risen from the dead
> 
> well i wasnt dead but i have risen
> 
> from the dead
> 
> which i wasnt
> 
> but anyway
> 
> anyone you'd like to see more of?


	8. Chapter 8

loser: is anyone oposed to me adding gaara here???

*5 minutes later*

loser: k then

 **loser** _has added_ **yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me**   _to the group chat._

sasuke: what the fuck

yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me: :)

sakupunch: thats so terrifying what the f

yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me: :)))))))))))))))))))

loser: Garra, garaa, ggara, my bro, my side piece

sasuke: the fuck

yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me: your what

loser: NOTHING

cakekashi: :3c drama?

sea dolphins: no miso soup with eggplant for you

cakekashi: (´ヘ｀()

yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me: no but seriously what is that

sasuke: definition.jpg

yo im a bad bitch you cant kill me: :)

* * *

sasuke: loser where tf are you

loser: da hospitale

sasuke: what why

loser: t a K E A WILD FUCKIN G U E SS

sasuke: 

sasuke: ok im sorry

loser: i already had 4 life attempts on me by the nursadjsahoiwafjofkesfj\skd

loser: i already had 5 life attempts on me by the nurses and a doctor

sakupunch: where the fcuk are you sensei

cakekashi: tis i, 

cakekashi: the scariest crow

cakekashi: im enjoying the show

loser: T^T

sea dolphins: kakashi

cakekashi: oh

cakekashi: FUCK

sea dolphins: :)

sakupunch: R.I.P Kakashi-sensei

                     not a good sensei

                           a loner

                          scarecrow

sasuke: rest in pieces

sakupunch: sasuke is in suna rn

sakupunch: kakashi-sensei threw him and idk where he is. so im taking a wild guess

loser: out of all of you people, hinata and iruka-sensei were the ones to visit me

loser: sasuke at least apologized and thats enough but im disappointed

sakupunch: why are you even in the hospital

loser: oh i got some sand under my skin and i couldnt get it out so gaara tried to help but it got worse

sasuke: i 

sasuke: so its not even my fault naruto what the fu ck

loser: its not but i like you saying youre sorry cuz you never say it irl

sasuke: tru

* * *

smokinhot: 

                                                    KONOHA WOMEN GRADING SCALE:  
                                                              Tsunade: bewbs 10/10  
                                                               Anko: chainshirt 9/10  
                                                          Kurenai: asuma stfu its 8/10  
                                                                    Shizune: 8/10

smokinhot: S H it   wr oNG  CHAT 

smokinhot: HOW DO U DELETE MESSAGES

beautIno™: BITCHES I KNEW IT HA FUCK YOU SENSEI IM TELLING 

beautIno™: imma add kurenai sensei

 **beautIno™** _has added_ **KurenaiYuhi**

KurenaiYuhi: Asuma, can we talk.

smokinhot: Ino i hate you

smokinhot: Yes, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS A CUT
> 
> im not funny at all but enjoy this
> 
> IM ALSO REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL YA'LL'S COMMENTS I LOVE YOU


End file.
